92nd Field Artillery Regiment
The 92nd Field Artillery Regiment is an field artillery regiment of the United States Army. History Lineage Distinctive unit insignia * Description A Gold color metal and enamel device 1 5/32 inches (2.94 cm) in height overall consisting of a shield blazoned: Gules, a pallet rompu Or, in sinister fess a dexter mailed clenched fist, couped at the wrist Proper. Attached below and to the sides of the shield a Red scroll inscribed “BRAVE CANNONS” in Gold letters. * Symbolism Scarlet and yellow are the colors used for Artillery. The mailed fist symbolizes the armored attack of the organization. * Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 92nd Armored Field Artillery Battalion on 20 June 1942. It was redesignated for the 92d Artillery Regiment on 12 November 1958. The insignia was redesignated effective 1 September 1971, for the 92d Field Artillery Regiment. Coat of arms *Blazon * Shield Gules, a pallet rompu Or, in sinister fess a dexter mailed clenched fist, couped at the wrist Proper. * Crest On a wreath of the colors Argent and Gules a castle of the first with entrance arch Sanguine and two turrets inflamed Proper the battlements between the turrets supporting a Rose of Sharon also Proper and in base a bow fesswise Sable with drawstring Or armed with a fire arrow point up palewise inflamed all Proper. Motto BRAVE CANNONS. **Symbolism * Shield Scarlet and yellow are the colors used for Artillery. The mailed fist symbolizes the armored attack of the organization. * Crest The fire arrow hurled from an arbalest, an early artillery weapon, symbolizes the mission of the battalion. The shape of the bow further alludes to the Battle of the Bulge in which the unit participated. The flames refer to the fire support provided in the Normandy invasion for which they were awarded the Presidential Unit Citation. The arrow further alludes to their assault landings and the medieval castle traditionally represents the areas in which the unit fought during World War II: Europe, France and Germany. The Rose of Sharon (the Korean national flower) symbolizes service in Korea for which they were awarded the Korean Presidential Unit Citation. * Background The coat of arms was originally approved for the 92nd Armored Field Artillery Battalion on 24 June 1942. It was redesignated for the 92d Artillery Regiment on 12 November 1958. It was amended to add a crest on 19 October 1965. The insignia was redesignated effective 1 September 1971, for the 92d Field Artillery Regiment. Current configuration * 1st Battalion 92nd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 2nd Battalion 92nd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 3rd Battalion 92nd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 4th Battalion 92nd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 5th Battalion 92nd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 6th Battalion 92nd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) See also * 2nd Armored Division (United States) * Field Artillery Branch (United States) * Coats of arms of U.S. Artillery Regiments References * http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=3463 External links * http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/fa/default.htm * http://92ndafa.homestead.com/OrgOfficers.html * http://www.2ndarmoredhellonwheels.com/units/unitinfo.html 092